


Are You Sure?

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader, Mike Dodds/You
Kudos: 10





	Are You Sure?

You walked into the 16th precinct more tired than usual but ready to work, Olivia greeted you near the front of the squad room as you tossed your bag down on an unoccupied desk, handing you a fresh cup of coffee NOT from the break room.

“You are an ANGEL!” You exclaimed taking a sip, thanking your friend after the early call. You were the ADA for sex crimes in Manhattan, and working together had brought Olivia and you fairly close, you regularly hung out outside of work, and you’d watch Noah when Lucy wasn’t available. 

“Sorry I had to bail on drinks last night.” The brunette commented as she led you to view interrogation one,

“Ah, don’t worry about it, Barba found me,”

“Really?” She cocked an brow at you, making you stop, giving her a confused look, “Barba give you that hickey?” You barked out a laugh at that,

“Barba?! Seriously?! I’d bet money on Rita giving me a hickey before him!” You laughed away the question, “I met someone after he left.” Olivia took that as a satisfied answer, stopping in front of the 2 plated glass window. You cocked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar detective inside the room, then your stomach lurched as he looked up towards the glass.

“Sergeant Mike Dodds, our newest member.” Liv gestured,

“Dodds? As in…son of the Chief of Police Dodds?” You turned to the Captain, who nodded at your question, “You’ve got to be fucking with me.” You barely muttered to yourself under your breath, running a hand through your hair. It was Liv’s turn to bark a laugh at your comment,

“Nicely done y/n.”

“I swear to god Olivia….”

***  
“ _Are you sure? Once we start I might not be able to stop.” Mike muttered into your neck, nipping gently, grinding his hips against your, pinning you to your apartment door._

_“Yes, oh God yes.” You whimpered, pulling him what felt like impossibly close to you, moaning against his lips as they formed against yours. God those lips, they were impeccably soft, a hint of beer lingered lightly among the taste of him, a taste you could definitely get used to. Your hands found their way to his scalp, gently scratching through his hair, tugging lightly. Mike’s hands grazed down your sides, giving your ass a tight squeeze before tapping at the back of your thighs, signalling you to hop up, your legs wrapping around his waist. You rolled your hips against him, feeling the bulge in his pants growing, he gave a growl into the kiss before he pulled away a fraction of an inch._

_“Bedroom?”_

_“End of the hall.” You murmured, Mike started down the hall as he continued his assault on your neck biting and sucking at your pulse point, making you moan heavily, you could feel the wet spot on your panties growing. He kicked the bedroom door shut, placing you down on your feet as both of you began to tear every article of clothing off yourselves and each other until you were completely bare before each other._

_“Jesus Christ sweetheart.” Dodds muttered as he drank you in head to toe, you laughed lightly, kissing him boldly before he softly pushed you back onto the bed. His hands made their way into your hair, tracing your face gently before making their way down your body, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking, lightly biting as his fingers continued the assault on your other breast. You whimpered at the contact one hand buried into his dark locks while the other trailed down his body, caressing his cock, spreading the pre-cum along it. He moaned deeply against your skin as he placed kisses against your stomach, lowering to your thighs, nipping and biting at your inner thighs, praising how gorgeous you looked._

_You gasped heavily when his mouth hit your folds, taking each lip into his mouth, sucking heavily before retreating to the other one, slowly fucking you with his mouth. Mike moved up to your clit, sucking it into his mouth causing you to moan loudly, jolting against him as he slowly plunged a finger into you, pumping in and out slowly and deliberately. You could feel your body electrifying against itself as Mike continued his assault on your cunt with his fingers, adding more and more into your wet pussy, stretching it out for him. He alternated betweens his mouth and thumb on your clit, bringing you to a breaking point, making you nearly scream as you came, thrashing against him._

_“Good girl.” He murmured nipping your thigh gently as he moved up your body, “You ready?” You nodded furiously,_

_“Yes, please Mikey, fuck me…” He kissed you softly as he lined himself up, slowly pushing into you, causing you both to moan heavily as you adjusted to his size. His eyes went soft as he looked down at you, stroking the side of your face gently_

_“You okay?”_

_“Make me your good girl.” You whispered against his lips before Mike began thrusting heavily against you, you both groaned in pleasure, the room filled with the slaps of skin on skin, the air heavy with lust. He leaned up on his knees, pulling your leg up to his shoulder, when his thumb hit your clit you squirmed, unable to control yourself anymore, a few more pushes before you were coming around his cock, clenching down. Mike growled against your calf heavily as he thrusted into you a few more times, the wet warmth feeling like absolute heaven around his cock, feeling you trembling in aftershocks of your orgasm took him over as he spilled inside of you. Mike dropped down on top of you, catching himself on his forearms to not completely crush you, breathlessly kissing you before rolling onto his back. He pulled you into his side, curling your body against him as you both took the time to catch your breath, his hands softly tracing their way up your curves._

_“Jesus Christ Sweetheart.” He muttered, kissing your forehead softly, causing you to giggle, pushing yourself up off his warm body,_

_“Listen,” You stroked the side of his face, “I hate to do this, but I have to work early tomorrow…”_

_“You want me to leave?” Mike’s brow furrowed as he started to sit up,_

_“No,” Your palm came to his chest, stopping him “I just need you to be out of here by 7, I’ve got an early meeting.”_

_“I’ll be out of here by 6, I promise, just…let me hold you.” You were taken aback, no random hookup had ever asked you for a cuddle night. You nodded softly, making sure his alarm was set before you buried yourself into his arms._

***  
Olivia’s knocking on the glass brought you out of your fog of reliving last night, giving you a brief couple of seconds to amp yourself up before Dodds exited interrogation. You saw the lightning fast change of emotion on his face as he took you in, but Benson was faster.

“Sergeant Mike Dodds, meet our A.D.A. y/n y/l/n” You extended your hand for a professional greeting, pretending like the man in front of you hadn’t been _inside_ of you 8 hours prior.

“Nice to meet you Sarge.” You gave a quick smile before turning back to the other woman, “Liv, I’ll get you those warrants.” With a nod, you were gone, leaving a baffled Mike and a smug Olivia.


End file.
